Konoha's Halloween Adventures
by Lucius Enfield
Summary: n the village hidden in the leaves, there was a time where everyone celebrated The Day of The Dead. People from the village come together and gather and do trick or treating, they come to the cemetery to pray for the dead. This is a one-shot story and just features Shikamaru and Temari's relationship and how easily Temari can get offended by Shikamaru's jokes.
1. Konoha's Halloween Adventure's PT 1

In the village hidden in the leaves, there was a time where everyone celebrated The Day of The Dead. People from the village come together and gather and do trick or treating, they come to the cemetery to pray for the dead. Shikamaru was walking out of the Hokage's quarters and thinking about what to do about lunch. _Man, this is such a drag. Who knew Kakashi-sensei have to work this so much? Naruto's gonna be shocked once he knew he's gonna have a ton of more homework to do when he becomes Hokage._ A grin flew across Shikamaru's face as he imagined Naruto becoming the Hokage and having a pile of workloads standing on his desk. He stretched up his upper body and then went down the stairs. Halloween was just on the horizon for him. He was thinking of what to do to surprise Shikadai and Temari for Halloween. He thought about it as he walked towards Ichiraku ramen only to find Naruto, sitting there as always. It is lunchtime after all. He tapped Naruto on his back and Naruto turned around with a bowl on his face, chomping on down with the ramen. "You sure are making them working rush hour by yourself, Naruto" he gave a small laugh. "Oh right, of course~! hahaha. You know I'd only eat ramen when I'm outside a lot." Naruto replied. Shikamaru sat down and ordered a bowl of miso chashu ramen. The same one as Naruto's. As he was waiting for his order, "So any plans on Halloween, Naruto?" "Ohh, I really haven't thought up about that. I might surprise Himawari and the others by a goofy, scary costume and then we'll go trick or treating. After that we might visit my Father's grave as well as Neji's. What about you, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru grabbed the ramen from Teuchi. "Thanks, Ossan. Well, I don't really have anything to do. It's becoming a drag what I would do during Halloween."

They ate together while trying to figure out what would Shikamaru do on Halloween night. "You should try to scare them too, Shikamaru! It'd be fun to see the fear in their faces!" "I think I would be the one who's gonna fear Temari after I do that." He let out a small nervous laugh. "Well get Shikadai to do it with you. You guys are from the Nara clan right? You can easily scare Temari with your shadows as payback for being mean and even ignoring you from the time. I'm sure Shikadai would agree as well." Naruto suggested, as he kept chowing down the bowls in front of him and he choked and gagged a bit because of eating too fast. Shikamaru gave him a slap on the back. "You should really take your time and not talk while eating food, Naruto~ It's bad for you." they giggled together. As they finished their bowl, they paid the fee for their food. Naruto used his lifetime coupon he received when the 4th Great Ninja War was over. The Ramen shop owner, Teuchi cried in tears as he regret giving Naruto a lifetime coupon only for himself. He then gave it back to him and they went on their business. "What will you be doing now, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "I'm probably gonna lay down underneath a shade of the tree and take a nap over there." "You sure do laze around a lot huh? Aren't you suppose to be Kakashi-sensei's assistant?" "Sensei can do it all on his own. My shift was already over anyways haha~" and they laughed it off. They parted ways and went on home. While Shikamaru tries to think something up for Halloween. He went to the playground where they used to play and took a nap under the shade of the tree over there. Reminiscing the good ol' times when they were kids and when Asuma was still alive and they were doing missions together.


	2. Konoha's Halloween Adventures PT 2

Meanwhile, Shikadai was at home begging at his mom to let him go for Halloween night with Boruto so they can trick or treat for candy. Temari got really irritated, because she won't let him go. "I said no! Shikadai. Now go find your father and ask him what he's doing!" Shikadai rubbed his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Ahh, this is such a drag." "Tch, you and your father are so much alike! Get him." Shikadai got startled and hurriedly went on outside to go on the search for his dad.

 _Hmm, what would Temari's fear gonna be?_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he laid down underneath the tree and gazing up in the afternoon sky. He flashed back towards the first Chunin exam where they first met. It seems like Gaara is the only one that she seems very afraid of. _Gaara huh? I might need Shikadai's help after all. Damn this is such a drag._ He then hears his name up over the distance. _Speak of the devil. Here he is!_ "There you are dad! Mom's seems to be looking for you. She doesn't look like she's in a great mood." _Is she still upset about the last anniversary? Shikamaru smiles nervously,_ "Oh really? ahaha~ I dunno why she's upset though." "Did you forget to bring her an anniversary gift again?" Shikadai grinned. "Is it that obvious?" "Well you got that look on your face, so what are you planning to do? She won't let me go hang out with Boruto and the others at night, because she's pissed off!" "What? She won't let you go?" Shikadai nodded. "Listen, Shikadai. What if we prank your mom off tonight? To get back at her you know?" Shikadai stepped back a little. "What are you saying, dad? You know very well that wouldn't end up well won't it?" Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up and said, "It's gonna be okay! I'll take care of it" They then talked about the plan on how to prank Temari using their shadow style ninjutsu. They planned it very carefully and used Temari's fears on the scene.

Then the night came. Everyone went outside with their families and friends to do trick or treating around the streets and get candy in return. Some people even hosted up some events for the most scary costume wearer! Rock Lee and Metal Lee wore normal clothes to make it a surprise that they don't only have the green spandex, they've been wearing for generations.  
Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada and the others went along with monster costumes. Boruto wore a fox mask and ears, making him look like Kurama. As for Mitsuki, he dressed up as his adult clone version with all the fangs and snake scales. Sarada knitted up a cape that looks like Aoda and wore a violet armor and have a long bow. It looks like Sasuke's susano'o. Everyone was dressed up and went around the village trick or treating. However, when it was almost midnight, everyone went home inside their houses. They all count up how much candy they all have. Shikadai and Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen at the moment and Temari was getting very worried as to where they left and what is taking them so long.

She called Shikamaru's cellphone, but there was no response. She finally went outside and look for them on the village. As she was searching them, she tried calling and calling them. That continues on for a couple of minutes as Temari walked around the alleyways and streets of Konoha. She finally heard a phone ringing up from a distance. It was on the picnic table on the playground that Shikamaru usually naps in. She picked it up. The clock on it says: **12:30 Am, 30 miss calls from Temari Nara.** She was shocked. She then ran up to Naruto's house, but to no avail, he wasn't there. She went back home and tried to look for them if they already went back.  
When she was sprinting towards their home, it feels like the moon grew very dim and dark. It's making everything pitch black and shadows lurk around everywhere on the center of the village. She went to a halt and felt something was off. She coughed a little bit, because for some reason, sand was flying up on the air and it was making it hard for her to breath. _What? Is there a sandstorm going around on the leaf? That would be impossible! This must be a genjutsu._ Sadly, it wasn't. She tried to break free using the seal release, but she's still stuck on the same place she's on. "Who's there!? Where are you hiding?" She heard some noises over the distance. She quickly ran towards there and saw 3 shadowy figures fighting like crazy. The sand particles makes it hard for her to see along with the clouds covering up the moon, making it darker and darker. _Damn it! I can't use my jutsu to dispel all these sand around, because it'll make a wreck around the village. I need to find them fast._ She hurried over where the fighting was. However, there was a sudden kunai that was thrown off from the fight. She barely dodged it and tripped over to where the two shadowy figures are. As she went back up to get a closer look, she saw Shikamaru and Shikadai with their arms high up and wielding kunais on their hand ready to fight. "Shikadai, Honey, what's the meaning of this? What's going on?" She asked them. "Oh, it's you, Temari. Stay put, we got this. Why is your brother attacking the Hidden Leaf? Does he have some sort of grudge against us?" "My what? That's absurd! Why the hell would my brother attack the Leaf Village so suddenly when he knows full well that I'm here?" Shikadai and Shikamaru panted. "Well who else do you know who uses sand at this high a level? It can't be an impostor." Shikamaru said. "Yeah dad is right, mom! Were there any reasons that he might go berserk?" A bunch of shuriken-shaped sand was hurling towards at them. They jumped away from it and dodged it. "Nevermind about that! All we need to do now is focus on how to beat him!" Shikamaru yelled. "I got a plan, I create a diversion and Shikadai needs to attack him with a kunai bomb. Now Temari you're gonna have to use your wind style and blow all these sand away from our faces. Do you guys got that? Alright, let's go!" Shikamaru ran towards him, but he was stopped by Temari when she pulled back the sleeve of his jacket. "Wait! You can't kill him! He's my brother for god's sake!" Temari cried. "It's the only choice we have! Besides, we won't know it's him until we blow all these sand in our faces!" He tugged back his sleeve and nodded to Shikadai. "Shikadai you ready?" Shikadai nodded back and said, "Of course!" Then they hurriedly ran towards the sand user from opposite directions. Shikamaru attacked him, but he was blown away from the arm-shaped sand that was formed. Shikadai appeared behind the sand user and threw a kunai bomb. He then quickly stepped back to avoid the explosion. The sand user blocked it successfully, but it sent Shikadai hurling towards the wall. "Shikadai!" Temari yelled. She couldn't do anything. She just kneel there. She was too scared that it might be Gaara. "I guess it's time to end this" A small insane laughter was heard from the sand user. It sounded like Gaara. Temari had flashbacks again from the Chunin exam where he went berserk and wreck havoc on Konoha because of the One-Tails. When Shikamaru was still stuck from the sand-shaped arm he was in, the sand enveloped around his whole body, crushing him from the inside. Then spikes appeared. "Sand Coffin!"

 _It was done. It was over. They had made a fatal mistake going against the 5th Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, or did they?_


End file.
